


Where is this Earth exactly?

by Onlybooksandchocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Croatian, NASA, One Shot, for a SF competition, voyager I, writen in Croatian
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate
Summary: Voyager I lost contact with Earth.But why? It wasn't supposed to happen.





	Where is this Earth exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know " Who the hell writes in Croatian?" But please have in mind that I'm way to lazy to translate this.

Televizijska spikerica namijestila je prikladno razočaran izraz lica, iako zapravo nije imala pojma o čemu čita. Ali shvatila je da vijest nije trebala zvučati sretno pa je u skladu s time prilagodila intonaciju glasa i izraz lica.  
„Dobra večer. NASA je jučer navečer službenoj press konferenciji izjavila da su izgubili kontakt sa sondom Voyager 1, koja je još 2012 godine ušla u međuzvjezdani prostor. Glasnogovornica NASA je ujedno dodala kako su znanstvenici očekivali skori prestanak rada letjelice, iako se on nije trebao dogoditi prije 2025, te je dodala kako rade na mogućim objašnjenjima.”

Njezin partner je nabacio svoj najbolji lažni osmijeh kao zgrada fasadu i započeo čitati novo izvješće. „Ministrica zdravstva ponovno se nasla na meti...”

...56 sati ranije...  
Posada broda Tian u svojim se putovanjima svemirom susrela sa svakakvim čudesima. Njihova tehnologija nije toliko uznapredovala da bi mogli sletjeti na planete čija je prosječna temperatura bila puno toplija od one njihove planete (koja je zbog udaljenosti od njihovih zvijezda bila prekrivena ledom). Ali svemir je hladan i ogroman, s više no dovoljno hladnih planeta za istraživanje.  
Tian je bio pionir svemirskih putovanja njihova naroda. Članovi posade bili su među prvim Skadima koji su iz relativne blizine vidjeli čudesa svemira. Od velikih plinovitih divova do malih kamenih mjeseca i toplih planeta u blizini sunaca na koje im je bilo strogo zabranjeno sletjeti.   
Na samom početku svojih putovanja Skadi su odlučili poslati maleni brod, s minimalnom posadom, na susjedni planet. Planet toliko udaljen od njihova, a opet, u svemirskim mjerilima, samo malo bliži njihovim dvjema zvjezdama. Zamislite, na njemu je toliko toplo da je voda uglavnom bila tekuća.  
Trudili su se misliti na sve, uzimajući u obzir nemirnu atmosferu i visoku temperaturu njihova susjedna planeta, Mikiala. No osvajanje svemira je težak posao! Već pri samom ulasku u atmosferu planeta posada je doživjela probleme sa sustavom za održavanje metana tekućim, zbog čega su svi trpjeli užasne bolove. Viša gravitacija također je uzela danak! Mučili su se izvoditi i najmanje pokrete. Zbog manje greške u proračunu, umjesto na vrh planine, na kojoj je barem voda bila smrznuta, sletjeli su u veliko postranstvo gdje je voda zamislite - tekuća! Nepregledna ravna površina tekuće vode u kojo su bile otopljene razne soli. Strašno. Uglavnom, nisu se mogli vratiti na matični planet, a njihova odjela pokazala su se nedoraslima izuzetno toplim i promjenjivim uvjetima ove planete zlosretne plave boje. Nakon nekog vremena kriogenici njihovih svemirskih odijela su otkazali i cijela posada je poginula. Jednom rječju, bila je to tragedija. Svemir ne oprašta nedovoljno pripremljenima.  
Kad su Skadi primili vijest o smrti posade nastala je pobuna protiv putovanja svemirom. Skadi su se zalagali da se svemirski program ugasi. Neki su smatrali kako je preokrutno slati najbolje i najinteligentnije članove svoje vrste u prostor koji je tako okrutan i suprotan onome na kojem su nastali i u kojem su se osjećali sigurnima. Svemir je doista pun prikladnijih mjesta, za razliku od tog pakla gdje čak i dušik plin, gdje voda pada s neba a nije čak ni zamrznuta. Doista strašno mjesto.  
Trebali su ciklusi da se narod ohrabri na ponovni pokušaj. Kada se narod konačno odlučio na novi pokušaj utvrdili su postaviti mnoštvo pravila za one koje putuju.  
\- držite se propisanih zadataka  
\- ne skrećite sa zakazane putanje  
\- ne slijećite na planete  
\- svaku anomaliju moraju procijeniti oba kapetana i poslati upit Vrhovnom planetarnom vijeću

Shvaćate, znatiželja je opasna stvar.

Kapetane broda Tian, Ziku i Kamina, to je stavilo u vrlo nezgodnu poziciju kada su pronašli i uhvatili prvi strani svemirski brod u povijesti. Nisu mogli ni sanjati da će ponovni pokušaj njihova naroda u putovanju svemirom dovesti do ovakvih otkrića. Tko bi rekao da će, ploveći međuzvjezdanim prostorom nabasati na nepoznatu letjelicu.  
Oboje su dotrčali s mosta u hangar 1B gdje su objekt dopremili vučnom zrakom. Nisu mogli vjerovati svojim očima objekt je bio drugačiji od svega što su dosad vidjeli.  
„Odašilje li objekt nekakav signal?” upitala je Zika najbližu poručnicu.  
„Odašiljao je kapetanice, no vrlo slab i čini se da ga je naša vučna zraka deaktivirala.”  
„Neobično, jeste li ga provjerili? Možda je opasan.” Kamin je sumnjičavo proučavao neindetificirani objekt. Zika je samo zakolutala očima na njegovo nepovjerenje i približila se letjelici.  
„Zika, nemoj to dirati, ne znamo odakle je.” Kamin ju je upozorio, ali se i sam približio. Letjelica se sastojala od širokr bijelr zdjele, nekoliko čudnih šipki s manjim kutijama na krajevima, a koje su polazile iz centralne kutije i crnog cilindra koji je čudno stršao s jedne strane.   
Ono što im je privuklo pažnju bio je zlatni disk pričvršćen na jednoj strani. Zika je čučnula kako bi ga proučila. Zapanjilo ju je ono što je vidjela. Na zlaćanoj ploči nalazila se gomila urezanih znakova, naoko bez ikakva rasporeda i značenja. Ipak, netko je to nacrtao, to je bilo očigledno.  
„Moramo ovo pokazati Vijeću.” reče Zika.  
„Ovo je očit dokaz postojanja još jedne inteligentne vrste. Kamin! Nije li ovo genijalno? Već iz ovoga imamo dokaz da su inteligentna vrsta! Mislim, očito je da su dovoljno napredni da lansiraju ovu letjelicu, ali iz ovoga vidimo da poznaju matematiku! Koliko loši mogu biti ako znaju univerzalni jezik svemira?”  
Kamin je razočarano uzdahnuo. „Zika, ovo je divno otkriće, ali razmisli malo, što misliš kako će neki od starkelja u Vijeću reagirati na ovo? Ovo je savršeni izgovor za pobunu. Neki će pomisliti da smo je sami napravili kako bismo imali izgovor za slijetanje na planetu.”  
Unatoč tome što su napredna vrsta koja je postigla međuplanetarno putovanje, na njihovom planetu baš je ta činjenica bila izvor svađe i sukoba. Mnogi Skadijci bili su nasmrt preplašeni svemirom i mogućim pronalascima, bojali su se da nisu sami u svemiru a željeli su ga istražiti. Oni će bez sumnje dići strku oko svega. Pogotovo je nezgodno pitanje što će učiniti nakon što dešifriraju znakove na disku. Zika je bila u pravu. Čak je i on, sa svojim značajno manjim poznavanjem znanosti, primjetio dvije poznate kuglice, atome vodika. Ovo su bez sumnje bila inteligantna bića.  
„Zamisli samo! Ako uspijemo uspostaviti kontakt...” Zika je imala onaj zaluđeni izraz lica koji je dobila kada bi naišla na novi izazov. Njiezin um već je predviđao stotine mogućnosti, pitanja i pretpostavki. No morat će smanjiti doživljaj ako želi biti spremna za rešetanje pitanjima koje ih zasigurno očekuje kada se vrate u bazu. Kamin joj je to i rekao.  
„Moramo izdržati neumoljivo ispitivanje prije početka pravog posla.”   
„ Ako ne budeš pristojna na tom rešetanju, neće ti dopustiti da radiš na ovoj letjelici.”  
„U pravu si, ali oni mi nemogu zabraniti da provedem malo istraživanje na vlastitom brodu? Neće ni primjetiti, samo mi treba ta ploča, čini mi se da je ona ključan dio u odgonetanju tajni ove letjelice. Poručnice, javite Vijeću da smo pronašli stranu letjelicu koju dovodimo na daljnju analizu.”  
Najbrže što su mogli zaputili su se na Skad, pritom trošeći velike količne goriva. Što se njih tiče, imali su opravdan razlog za takvu rastrošnost, prenosili su najvrjedniji teret još od pronalaska groba Izamene Ledene, posljednje kraljice njihova naroda koja je navodno izumila moderni kanalizacijski sustav na smrznutom planetu.  
Za to vrijeme Zika je gotovo zapostavila svoje dužnosti kapetanice. Digla je cijeli istraživački tim broda na noge i zaposlila ih proučavanjem ploče. Da su okolnosti drugačije, Kamin bi je opomenuo, ali znao je da će joj Vijeće najvjerojatnije oduzeti letjelicu, pravo na nastavak istraživanja i sve podatke koje je sakupila. Vođe njihova naroda imali su čvrst stav o istraživanjima i objavljivanju pronalazaka. Nakon prijašnjih iskustava Skadi su bili izuzetno oprezni u vezi svega novog. A ovo je bilo i novo i šokantno.  
Kamin nije bio obavješten o napretcima istraživanje letjelice. Kada budu pred Vijećem sigurnije je da ništa ne zna, tako da mu ne bi slučajno zbog svog naglog karaktera izletjela neka informacija koju nije trebao znati. Naravno, ako vijeće dozna da su provodili istraživanja na letjelici, neće se dobro provesti, završit će u fangelsi1 na doživotnoj kazni, ako budu imali sreće.  
Oko petnaest osa2 prije nego što su trebali sletjeti na Skad primili su poruku Vijeća. Srećom Zika je bila na zapovjednom mostu u jednom od rijetkih posjeta radi konzultacije s navigatorima tako da nije bilo potreba za zavlačenjem ionako nestrpljivog člana Vijeća.   
Vizualni poruku su primili od Sirakuza, člana Viječa odgovornog za odnose s javnošću. Bio je to postariji Skad koji se praktički cijeli život borio sa cijelom Skadskom populacijom radi putovanja u svemir.  
„Tiane, ovdje Sirakuz, bojim se da imam tužne vijesti. Dva osa nakon što ste nam poslali poruku o pronalasku strane letjelice pola populacije diglo je ustanke. Po zakonu smo dužni obavijestiti narod o svim novi otkrićima do kojih dođemo. Nismo mogli informacije o letjelici držati u tajnosti. Čini se da se jedan dio naroda boji što će letjelica otkriti, ne žele kontakt s drugom civilizacijom. S druge strane onaj malo krvoločniji dio naroda ne baš suptilno zahtjeva da napravimo invaziju na planet budući da su očito slabije razvijeni od nas. Iznenađujuće mala populacija naroda, samo žele miran prvi kontakt s novom vrstom. Osobno sam razočaran reakcijom naroda, nadao sam se da smo napredniji od toga. Da ne duljim, ne smijete, ne smijete se vratiti na Skad dok god traju neredi. Štedite gorivo, lebdite svemirom, ali ni pod koju cijenu ne vraćajte se na Skad. Bilo bi preporučljivo da kapetanica Zika i njen tim započnu, ako već nisu, rad na letjelici, moramo saznati što više o njoj. Kapetanici je odobren pun pristup projektu. Ne zaboravite, ako kapetaničin tim otkrije nešto bitno ne smijete javiti Vijeću osim ako vam mi prvi ne pošaljemo poruku na sigurnoj frekvenciji. Kapetani, imate pune ovlasti nad svim odlukama vezane uz letjelicu i vaš brod. Ovo je izvanredno stanje. Sretno. Kraj poruke.”  
Iako vijesti nisu bile ni pod koju cijenu dobre omogućile su Ziki i njenom timu proučavanje letjelice. Kamin su ozbiljno zabrinuo zbog reakcije njihova naroda, kao što je Sirakuz rekao, poražavajuće je za tako visoko razvijenu vrstu da reakcije na činjenicu da nisu jedina inteligentna vrsta u svemiru budu tako drastične. Nada se da neredi neće postati nasilni, jer imao je obitelj na površini, kao i mnogi članovi njegove posade.  
Bio je na zapovjednoj palubi kada je Zika banula s velikim vijestima. Kaminu je bilo jasno da je otkrila nešto bitno, inače ne bi došla na most, ali tek kad mu je kruto, gotovo vojnički rekla: „Moram ti nešto pokazati.”  
Kamin se istog trena ustao, kimnuo sljedećem časniku po činu u znak prepušanja komandi i pošao za njom. Poznavao je Ziku dovoljno dobro da shvati kako je ovo vrlo ozbiljna situacija.  
Krenuli su prema znanstvenoj palubi, Zikinom carstvu. To je zapravo bio glavni razlog zašto postoje dva kapetana na brodu. Zika je bila vrhunska znanstvenica, ali prilično loša kada su u pitanju brze, odlučujuće odluke. Kamin je s druge strane bio dugogodišnji zapovjednik Entare, eltinih oružanih snaga svoje lizve3. Oboje su bili savršeno kvalificirani za taj posao pa je Vijeće odlučilo da njih dvoje podjele posao, što je prvi takav pothvat u povijesti njihova naroda. Naravno da se to eksperimentiranje nije svidjelo nekim članovima Vijeća, koliko god Kamin i Zika bili dobro utreniran i skladan tim.  
Ali Kaminu se trenutno nije sviđalo koliko je Zika tiha.   
Uskoro je otkrio razlog.  
„Otkrili smo nešto. I nije dobro. Pokazat ću ti u sobi za sastanke. Tamo prebacujemo sve podatke za potrebe velikih sastanaka. A i imaš gdje sjesti.”  
„Sad se stvarno bojim.”   
„I trebao bi.”  
Ušli su u dugačku, usku prostoriju, u klasičnoj bijelo-plavoj kombinaciji, službenim bojama Vijeća.  
Zika je dodirom oživjela golemi ekran na zidu i otvorila uvećanu snimku diska sa letjelice.   
„Čini se da smo bili u pravu. Oni dosita jesu inteligentna bića. Cijela letjelica je jedna velika poruka. Majstorski su nam objasnili skoro cijeli svoj svijet i njih. Sve su napisali na toliko jednostavan način da bi i mladunčetu bilo jasno. Na disku se nalaze slike koja objašnjavaju njihov svijet. Njihovu matematiku, galaksiju u kojoj se nalaze...”  
„Jesu li jako daleko?”  
„Prilično, ali to je manje važno u svjetlu onoga što smo danas saznali.” prešla je kroz nekoliko slika s točkicama i znakovima, uz komentar: „Odlučili smo analizirati sliku po sliku koja se nalazila na disku. Dešifrirali smo većinu njih, otkrili da su sisavci, da žive u sustavu sa samo jednim suncem, i još mnoštvo izuzetno fascinantnih stvari koje ti sada nemam vremena objašnjavati.”  
„Zika zašto mi govoriš sve to?”  
„Zato što smo otkrili nešto šokantno. I zato što je Vijeće odobrili rad na letjelici pa nema razloga da te držimo u mraku.” Reče Zika i pokaže mu sljedeću sliku.  
Kamin nije mogao vjerovati svojim očima.  
Prva ekspedicija na Mikiala bila je neuspješna, ali uspjela poslati vizualne dokumenta planeta.  
Zemlja je izgledala vrlo slično.  
Kamin je pretpostavo da to nije cijelo Zemljino kopno. Za svaki slučaj pitao je Ziku.  
„Nije, ali veći dio planeta je prekriven tekućom vodom. I čini se da je temperaturom identičan Mikialu.”  
Oboje su znali što to znači za njih. Neće moći sletjeti na taj tuđinski planet dokle god njihova tehnologija ne uznapreduje dovoljno, dok ne pronađu način da sigurno slete i borave na tom misterioznom planetu s tekućom vodom i inteligentnim bićima.  
„Otkrili smo još nešto,” nastavila je Zika, nekako još nesretnije no prije „ Na vanjskoj oplati ploče pisalo je još nešto. Trebalo nam je malo više vremena da dešifriramo što, jer je val mikrometeoridnih udara oštetio zapis, ali poprilično smo sigurni da zapis glasi: Dostaviti na treću planetu od središnje zvijezde. To mora da je planet s kojeg je letjelica došla. Lingvističari su zaključili da je to njihova molba za povratak letjelice i kontakt. Sudeći po slikama riječ o nama najbližem sustavu sa jednom zvijezdom.”  
„Što ćemo sad, što ako je većina planeta poput Mikiala i... jeste li dali planetu ime?” Kamin je istog trenutka pomislio kako je to glupo pitanje, imali su puno hitnije stvari za raspraviti i učiniti. Zika ga je pogledala kao da je rekao „Na Mikialu je ugodna temperatura.”  
„Zanemari to pitanje, molim te.” brzo je dodao.   
„Ne,ne dobro da si me podsjetio, skroz sam smetnula s uma da bi trebali imenovati planet...imenovanje stvari mi nikad nije bilo jača strana, znanstvenici nisu poznati po kreativnosti glede toga. Imaš li neku ideju glede imena?”  
Tu se Kamin zamislio na sekundu, ako sada bubne neku glupost i Zika ju prihvati planet bi mogao zauvijek ostati tako imenovan. Koje ime odabrati?  
„Što misliš o...Amfitrita?” pitao ju je.  
„Uh, nije baš pamtljivo, odakle ti je to ime uopće palo na apamet?” Ziki je ime bilo potpuno strano.  
„Pa to je staroskadska riječ za tekuću vodu, kako to ne znaš?”  
„Ne znam ni riječ staroskadskog, morala sam učiti vijeanski na Daigaku4 i to je to. Nisam znala da znaš staroskadski. Kako to?”  
„Studirao sam staroskadski prije nego što sam se pridružio Entari.”  
To je bilo iznenađenje za Ziku, nije očekivala od Kamina da bude knjiški tip. „Nisam to znala. Zanimljivo, morat ćeš me naučiti poneku riječ. Hej! Sjetila sam se imena. Što kažeš na Tritea?”  
Tipična Zika, odabrala je ime najveće Skadske znanstvenice. No nekako je odgovaralo tom plavom, toplom planetu.  
„Nije loše. Barem je lako pamtljivo.”  
„ vala, ovo mi je prvi put u životu da sam nešto imenovala.”  
„Upravo si nadjenula ime jednom planetu, nije loše za prvi put. No da se vratimo na temu, što nam je sad učiniti ? Hoćemo li uspostaviti kontakt? Jesmo li sigurni da su miroljubiva rasa?  
„Treba nam više informacija, već sad radimo prekovremeno, potrajat će nekoliko osa.” reče Zika nakon kratkog kalkuliranja vremena potrebnog da dešifriraju više podataka s letjelice.  
„Javit ću to ako Vijeće pošalje poruku. Imamo vremena i dozvolu za istraživanje.”  
Kamin se tada sjetio svoje supruge i kćeri koje su i dalje bile na Skadu, nadao se da su na sigurnom. Doista su mu nedostajale, ne prođe os a da ne pomisli na njih  
Zika je prepoznala izraz njegova lica, razmišljao je o svojoj obitelji, Na neki način mu je zavidjela, imao je nekoga do koga mu je stalo, nekoga tko je mislio na njega i komu je nedostajao. Ona sama bila je siroče i kao i svu siročad na Skadu od rane dobi su je poticali da se pridruži vojsci, mornarici ili znanosti. Skadijci su vjerovail da će se siročad poput nje moći bolje fokusirati na karijeru jer nemaju obitelji da ih ometaju u napretku. Ne baš najlogičnija taktika, ali primjenjivala se ciklusima. Zika je od najranije dobi znala da će se baviti znanošću. Obitelj i partneri nisu joj bili u planu, samo bi ponekad, u trenutcima poput ovih, pomislila kako bi bilo lijepo imati obitelj. Nakon takvih bi se misli uvijek prekorila i bacila se još jače na posao.  
Nakon samo tri osa mogli su sa sigurnošću zaključiti da su Triteanci (ime se svidjelo i ostalima, što je Ziki bilo veoma drago) miroljubiva vrsta koja samo želi upoznati svemir i otkriti njegove tajne, baš poput njih. To su bile izvrsne vijesti, cijeli Zikin tim je priželjkivao prvi kontakt sa Triteom. Već su zamišljali razmjene informacija, osnivanje saveza... Zika je baš pošla na zapovjednu palubu objaviti Kaminu radosnu vijest da imaju ideju kao da kontaktiraju Triteance. Nije li to genijalno?  
No njihov narod imao je drukčije mišljenje.  
Baš kada se Kamin počeo ozbiljno bojati da su stvari na Skadu izmakle kontroli i da su podivljali Skadi svrgnuli vijeće. Sirakuz im je poslao poruku na uobičajenom kanalu, što je Kamin protumačio kao dobar znak. Bit će da su uspjeli smiriti situaciju.  
Nije mogao biti manje u pravu.  
Sirakuz je izgledao deset ciklusa starije, ispijeno i krajnje umorno. Govorio je kao poražen čovjek, koji je izgubio posljednju bitku.  
„Tiane, ovdje Sirakuz, bojim se da imam užasne vijesti. Nema načina da ovo nježno priopćim. Narod nas je porazio, prisilili su vlade cijelog planeta da prekinu podržavati rad Vijeća. Izdali su zahtjev za uništenjem letjelice i vašim trenutnim povratkom na Skad. Vjerojatno ćete biti sudski gonjeni jer ste pronašli letjelicu i započeli rad na njoj. Borili smo se svim silama, ali narod je moćniji, ne razmišljaju razumno, boje se onoga što ne poznaju i to ih čini opasnima. Vaše naredbe su sljedeće: uništite letjelicu i vratite se na Skad. Bez prigiovora, samo ćete pogoršati stvari. Imate jedan os za povratak. Žao mi je, doista. Kraj poruke”  
Reći da je cijela posada bila u šoku bilo bi preblago rečeno. Neki su ostali bez riječi, a neki su željeli rastrgati brod od ljutnje. Nakon što su uspjeli malo smiriti posadu, jednako ljuti Kamin i Zika povukli su se u svoj ured na zapovjednoj palubi da rasprave što im je činiti.  
„To nije pošteno, Kamin! Ovo je najvažnije otkriće u povijesti našeg naroda! Ne možemo ga samo tako ostaviti!”  
Zika je obično bila vrlo staložena. Ali upravo su joj rekli da mora prestati s radom kojemu je bila spremna posvetiti svoj cijeli život. To bi izazvalo reakciju iz bilo koga.   
Kamin je s druge stane već imao spreman plan, neće dopustiti da letjelica bude uništena, a rad njegova tima zaboravljen. To je rekao i Ziki.  
„Reći ću ti što ćemo učiniti, suditi će nam zbog toga, ali bez obzira na sve s našim karijerama je gotovo. Zašto ne bi usput spasili letjelicu i rad tvog tima.”  
Zikine oči su buntovnički bljesnule. Bila je spremna na sve kako bi spasila svoj rad.  
„Možemo i više od toga. Baš prije nego smo primili poruku htjela sam ti ispričati o našem novom otkriću. Mislimo da smo otkrili način za slanje poruke Tritei.”  
„To su izvrsne vijesti, savršeno se uklapaju u moj plan. Evo što predlažem da učinimo. Lansirat ćemo letjelicu na Mikial, zajedno sa svim podatcima koje smo otkrili. Ujedno ćemo Triteancima poslati poruku. Ništa dugačko, tek toliko da znaju da nisu sami i da smo pronašli letjelicu.” pobjedonosno je pogledao Ziku, koja ga je od sreće zagrlila. Kad ga je pustila iz čvrstog stiska za oktavu višim glasom je rekla: „ Genijalno! Izvrsna ideja. Odmah krećemo s radom, ako stvarno zapnemo, stići ćemo sve pripremiti za pola osa. Ali Kamine, što će biti s tvojom obitelji?”  
Kamin je uzdahnuo. „Neće biti lako, ali u najgorem slučaju, posjećivati će me u fangelsi.”  
Zika je kimnula, okrenula se na peti i potrčala prema znanstvenoj palubi. Nisu imali vremena za gubljenje.  
Da su okolnosti bila drugačije Zika i posada bi dobili mnoge nagrade. U nešto više od pola osa uspjeli su provesti plan u djelo. Pripremiti letjelicu za lansiranje, skupa s svim podatcima koje su otkrili. Kodirali poruku za triteance. Kada je Kamin upitao Ziku kako glasi poruka odgovorila mu je „Reći ću ti ako preživimo se što nas čeka na Sakdu.”  
I tako su poslali najvažnije otkriće svog naroda na susjedni planet, u nadi da će ga jednog dana Skadi pronaći, jednom kada se više ne budu bojali svemira.

Mjesec dana nakon prestanka signala Voyagera

Ovog puta vijesti su bila dovoljno jasne da spikerica zna kako namjestiti lice. Ovo su bile najvažnije vijesti u povijesti. Svi će znati napamet riječi koje sad izgovori, jer će promjeniti način na koji mislimo o svemiru i sebi samima.  
Otkriće da nisu bili samo u svemiru. Počela je čitati.  
„ Na izvanrednoj presici NASA je objavila da su primili jasan signal iz svemira koji upućuje na postojanje vanzemaljskog života. Čini se kako poruka glasi „ Žao nam je, ali ne dostavljamo u vašu galaksiju.”


End file.
